For no one
by Priss
Summary: YOHxANNA. Songfic. Oneshot. Te dice que ella alguna vez estuvo enamorada de alguien, pero que ese alguien se ha ido; su amor se acabó. . . ya no lo necesita.


**. For no one .**

_-Para nadie-_

De: **Priss.**

07-NOV-05

11-NOV-05

* * *

_Te dice que ella alguna vez estuvo enamorada de alguien, pero que ese alguien se ha ido, su amor se acabó. . . ya no lo necesita._

* * *

_Tu día empieza, te duele el alma._

_Aun oyes todas esas palabras,_

_cuando ella ya no te necesita._

_. . ._

_Your day breaks, your mind aches._

_You find that all the words of kindness linger on,_

_when she no longer needs you._

El día comienza justo cuando abres los ojos, pero ya quieres que termine. Tienes un dolor que te viene del alma.

Ella esta a tu lado, si, por fin. . . ¿y qué?. ¿De que te sirve si ya no te necesita?. Aun cuando recuerdes todas las dulces palabras que alguna vez te dedicó, de nada sirve ya.

Girándote sobre el futon, te dedicas a contemplar la pacifica expresión que ella tiene mientras duerme.

_"Anna sigue siendo muy bella."_

Podrías permanecer así, tan solo mirándola por la eternidad, después de todo es lo más cerca que la podrás tener y solo para ti. Más nada es eterno y tu, mi querido Yoh, lo sabes muy bien.

El sueño abandona a tu amada, quien poco a poco abre los ojos para encontrarse contigo.

**Buenos días.**

La escuchas decir, pero su voz es tan fría y seca, la oyes tan distante.

Ella se levantó sin decirte nada más, no tiene por qué, no tiene a quien.

_Se despierta, se maquilla._

_Se toma su tiempo y no cree que tenga que darse prisa._

_Ya no te necesita._

_. . ._

_She wakes up, she makes up._

_She takes her time and doesn't feel she has to hurry._

_She no longer needs you._

Tan solo la ves ir de allá para acá en la habitación que desde hace unos cuantos años comparten.

No te presta atención, ¿pensará que no la necesitas?, o simplemente te estará pagando con la misma moneda?.

Se arregla, se maquilla, tan solo sutiles colores que realzan su ya tremenda belleza. Y se toma todo el tiempo del mundo, más de media mañana; la verdad es que no necesita darse prisa, ya no más.

El desayuno que preparaste para ambos, aquel que era especial para ella, su platillo favorito, ya se ha enfriado.

_"Ya no importa, no es la primera vez."_

Piensas, consolándote a ti mismo.

Pero, ¿por qué lo haces?, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto resignarte?, quizás no te has dado cuenta, no, no es eso, lo que pasa es que te resistes, te niegas a aceptarlo. No le haces más falta. Yoh, entiende. . . Anna ya no te necesita.

Te acercas a ella, quieres hablar, pequeños e inútiles intentos por junto a ella estar. Te posas justo de tras de ella, quien parece haberse perdido en su perfecto reflejo que le regala la luna del tocador.

_"¿En qué pensará?."_

Te preguntas. Baka, sabes que en nada, porque ella misma te lo ha dicho. . . ya no tiene nada.

_Y no ves nada en sus ojos,_

_ninguna señal de amor tras las lagrimas derramadas para nadie._

_Un amor que debía haber durado años._

_. . ._

_And in her eyes you see nothing,_

_no sign of love behind the tears cried for no one._

_A love that should have lasted years._

Y te pierdes en la profundidad de sus negros ojos, opacos, vacíos; no ves nada allí.

¿Qué pasó con el hermoso brillo del que hacían gala?, ¿a dónde fue el misticismo de sus gemas negras?. No queda absolutamente nada del amor que alguna vez te tuvo. Porque sabes que te amó, lo sabes bien.

¿Recuerdas las lagrimas que derramaba?, eran para ti, eran para nadie. Yoh no baka, porque dejaste de ser importante en su vida. Y creíste que su amor por ti iba a durar años.

_"Así debió haber sido."_

Piensas, tratando de justificarte, pues ya ves, no fue así. Ya no hay amor, ya no hay lagrimas.

La liberas de tu abrazo, aquel que como muchos otros no te correspondió.

Anna sigue ocupada en su rutina y te preguntas: ¿cuándo fue que te volviste tan indiferente para ella?. Estabas tan feliz de que ya no obligara a matarte con los entrenamientos, que no te detuviste a pensar que algo andaba mal entre ustedes.

**Es algo pasajero.**

Te dijiste a ti mismo alguna vez, te lo dices ahora aunque de sobra sabes que no es verdad.

La situación con el tiempo solo empeoró y ni el matrimonio pudo salvar su amor, como tu estabas esperando.

_La deseas, la necesitas,_

_y sin embargo no le crees_

_cuando dice que su amor ha muerto._

_Crees que te necesita._

_. . ._

_You want her, you need her,_

_and yet you don't believe her_

_when she said her love is dead,_

_you think she needs you._

Pero no paras de mirarla. La quieres, la necesitas tanto y tanta fue tu desesperación que le rogaste hacer el amor para intentar que las cosas funcionaran nuevamente.

Tu lo gozaste, oh claro que si, ese fue tu paraíso, pero caíste de golpe al infierno al ver su rostro en medio del éxtasis, tu éxtasis, porque en ella no había nada, era una figura de hielo entre tus brazos, una hermosa figura de hielo, ya ni siquiera podías despertar lujuria en ella.

¿Te mató con eso, no es así?. Y sin embargo sigues aquí, aferrado a ella; no crees que ya no te necesite, que sus sentimientos hacia ti estén muertos.

_Y no ves nada en sus ojos,_

_ninguna señal de amor tras las lagrimas derramadas para nadie._

_Un amor que debía haber durado años._

_. . ._

_And in her eyes you see nothing,_

_no sign of love behind the tears cried for no one._

_A love that should have lasted years._

No, no, no. . . no es verdad, Anna te necesita. Eso crees tu, más eres terco, necio y completamente ciego.

Te la pasas mirándola a los ojos, buscando algo que te diga que aun hay algo de ti en ella, pero ni tu reflejo puedes ver en sus negros ojos. Se volvieron tan opacos, no ves nada allí, ya no hay nadie.

No hay señal alguna del amor que alguna vez te tuvo, ni rastro de las lagrimas que llegó a dedicar para alguien que nunca le prestó atención, cómo si ella no existiera.

Y ahora, ya ves, sus sentimientos no pudieron contra el tiempo, no perduró por años cómo tu, tonto Asakura, creías.

_Te quedas en casa, ella sale._

_Dice que hace tiempo conoció a alguien,_

_pero que ahora se ha ido._

_Ya no le necesita._

_. . ._

_You stay home, she goes out._

_She says that long ago she knew someone,_

_but now he's gone._

_She doesn't need him._

Dejándote caer sobre el sofá, por el día de hoy te das por vencido, mañana seguramente seguirá tu necedad.

Anna saldrá mientras te quedas en casa; muchas veces te preguntaste dónde iba, la duda te mataba y terminaste siguiéndola a todas partes. Te costó creer que tan solo salía a caminar sin rumbo y por horas.

_"Seguramente lo hace por estar lejos de mi."_

Te dices, y hubieses seguido divagando en recuerdos, lamentando lo miserable que se volvió tu vida, pero la ves frente tuyo dispuesta a salir otra vez. La itako toma su bolso, mirándote sin emoción que se refleje en su hermoso rostro.

"Que volvería más tarde", te dice.

**¿Cómo fue que terminamos así, Anna?.**

Te atreves a preguntarle, sin hacer mucho caso a lo demás.

Ella gira el rostro, evitando tu mirada, te dice que ya lo sabes, que ella una vez estuvo enamorada de alguien, pero que ese alguien se ha ido, su amor se acabó, ya no lo necesita.

¿No lo entiendes, Yoh?, o te niegas a creerlo?, eres tu, Asakura.

Anna siempre te amó, desde el primer momento, pero tu fuiste tan ciego, no le diste la atención que necesitaba, nunca le demostraste tus sentimientos.

Creíste que ella siempre estaría allí para ti, pobre tonto. Se cansó de esperarte, se cansó de ser siempre la última persona en tu vida. Para ti siempre eran tus amigos, solo tus amigos, ¿creíste que no se cansaría?. Ciego. . . estúpido, egoísta.

Y ya ves ahora, simplemente eres nadie en la vida de la rubia mujer, cómo ella lo fue para ti.

_"No, no es así. . . ella siempre fue especial e importante para mi."_

Piensas, desesperado por justificarte.

Pues bien, has de saber que el simple hecho de sentir amor no es suficiente, hay que demostrarlo de mil y un maneras.

_"Ella tampoco lo hizo."_

¿Eso crees?. Te salvó la vida, amigo, renunció a todo por ti, para que te convirtieras en el Shaman King, mira tu error, ya no eres nada para Anna, ahora resígnate.

Más no creas que esa actitud hacia ti es mera venganza, es solo que te convertiste en alguien que estaba ahí, pero que simplemente no le interesa.

_Tu día empieza, te duele el alma._

_Llegara el momento en que todo lo que ella dijo_

_llenará tu cabeza, no la olvidaras._

_. . ._

_Your day breaks, your mind aches._

_There will be time when all the things she said will fill your head._

_You won't forget her._

Ella sale mientras tu día apenas comienza.

Algo dentro de ti duele y duele mucho y no sabes si es tu alma o tu corazón.

Pésimo día nuevamente, y pensar que estarás solo en la pensión, meditando tantas cosas, pero en determinado momento las palabras de la Kyouyama inundaran tu cabeza, atormentándote, lastimándote.

Intentarás sacarla de tu mente, aunque sabes que no es posible. No la olvidaras, no lo harás. . .

_Y no ves nada en sus ojos,_

_ninguna señal de amor tras las lagrimas derramadas para nadie._

_Un amor que debía haber durado años._

_. . ._

_And in her eyes you see nothing,_

_no sign of love behind the tears cried for no one._

_A love that should have lasted years_

Solo una imagen se aferra en tu mente, el profundo abismo de sus tristes ojos, vacíos por tu culpa, porque los ojos son el reflejo del alma, del corazón.

Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?, en su corazón no hay nada, no hay amor ni hay dolor, es solo una coraza vacía que tu fragmentaste.

El amor que te tuvo se le acabó en algún momento, si, ese que debió durar años, y no queda rastro de lo que alguna vez hubo entre ustedes, ni siquiera de todas las lagrimas que Anna derramó por ti, el hombre que alguna vez quiso con todo su ser, el mismo que se volvió indiferente para ella.

Lagrimas y amor para ti, Yoh. . . para nadie.

**.: Fin :.**

* * *

Tema: "**For no one**".

Compositor: **The Beatles.**

Si no me equivoco este es mi cuarto YOHxANNA. Muy triste, es que la canción lo es.

Para nadie, se refiere al amor que Anna tuvo por Yoh, porque él es nadie para ella.

Al principio quería que este fic fuese un HAOxANNA, claro ¬¬'. Y hablar del amor de Anna por un Hao que ya murió.

Podría haberse titulado "¿por qué murió?", que era el titulo tentativo para esta canción, allá hace muchos años.

Pero bueno, esto fue lo que resultó a fin de cuentas.

Por cierto, la narración corre a cargo de la conciencia de Yoh. Es el shaman que esta reprochándose a si mismo por perder a la itako.

* * *


End file.
